


Confidential

by Trashmansanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Menstruation, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmansanders/pseuds/Trashmansanders
Summary: Roman works at a coffee shop and works late hours because of his parents. His life changes once he gets to know a charming university student. Little does he know Roman is trans, and it's up to Roman when to tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first chapter of many.  
> I wanted to write this for a while, i know this might suck but i care too much about trans Roman to care lol  
> And if you do like this then drop a kudos and a comment !

Roman sat at his dresser, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair for work. He had slight bags under his eyes and dry lips from forgetting to have something to drink himself. He fixed his shirt and stood up as he picked up his jacket from the bed and put his shoes on, going downstairs to pick up a breakfast bar before leaving for work.  
  
He refused to answer his parents calls as he was fed up with them controlling him or at least trying to control him. They wanted him to help pay rent but since his Dad stopped working he's had to work more hours which was frustrating for him. He hates working late as it left him with no time to himself.  
He also hates living with his parents but he can't afford his own house yet.  
  
He walked into work at 7am, putting on his apron after hanging up his jacket.  
His friend Virgil was already in and cleaning up the tables and he had heard Roman throw open the door when he walked in. "Ro? You okay bud?" He put his cleaning cloth over his arm as he walked up to Roman who was behind the till.  
  
Roman shook his head "you wouldn't understand..." He sighed and shook his head "it's my parent's...they want me to help pay rent or I'll be kicked out and I'm trying so hard but I can't keep working late hours..." He gulped slightly and he crossed his arms "...It's only a matter of time before they do kick me out... I may be twenty but... "  
  
Virgil nodded in understanding "hey don't worry about it...talk to the boss..or there's this rich guy who comes in late...you told me about him, he's a college student " he smirked slightly and knowingly. He knew Roman way too well, they were close when they were younger. It was as if they were siblings and people have assumed that because of their dynamic. They'd very much act like brothers.  
  
Roman blushed faintly "...and how do you know that? Spying?" He raised a brow and he rolled his eyes a little. He knew Virgil used to spy on him all the time so this would be no surprise to him.  
"You're really immature you know?" He got out his own cup of coffee and then came back, sitting it in front of him.  
  
Virgil snickered "well I talked to him unlike you scaredy pants" he smiled "he's great though he prefers alone time... so Romeo are you gonna ask him out? He could be your sugar daddy" Virgil played with the pockets in the apron, and he chuckled. There was a mischievous glint in his eye and Roman hoped to god that he didn't ask the guy out for him. That would be extremely embarrassing.  
  
Roman blushed more and shook his head "I don't...date anymore..i would like to but...for me it leads to trouble..." he rubbed his arm as he looked down at his feet. He was Trans and he's not really open about it as the only one that knows is Virgil and he liked it like that. He'd dated someone before but when he told him he was Trans they freaked out on him which left Roman heartbroken.  
  
Virgil frowned "oh yeah...right...sorry I asked about it.." he sighed as the first customer came in and he went back to cleaning, feeling bad for bringing it up to Roman. He should have known better to.  
  
Roman smiled "what can I get you?" He stood up straight and made sure to look happy. He enjoyed serving customers really but working late exposed you to the bratty teens coming in after school and staying late which he hated. The only thing good about it was the rich student who always came in late to study quietly. He would always laugh a little when the nerd would speak sternly to the teens and manage to get them to leave.  
  
The man hummed "I'll haaaave a green tea please" he fiddled with his wallet as he handed over money, Roman taking it before making the tea. The man also gave him a tip which Roman gladly took. He would need that little extra money to go towards paying his parents.  
  
As time whent on Roman looked more and more tired and it was now getting late. A young man with blue hair, sharp looking glasses and nice smart/casual winter clothes came up to the till "hello may-...you look exauhsted.." he held his laptop case in one hand and he rested his free one on the counter as he looked at Roman, a little concerned.  
  
Roman jumped "I'm awake!" He panicked until he saw the young man "o-oh it's you...the student guy-" "Logan" "-ah..Logan..nice name" he smiled as a small blush crept onto his cheeks wich he was unable to shake off.  
  
Logan smiled slightly, brushing off Romans blush as one of embarrassment "so is yours, Roman" he held out his hand to Roman to shake and nodded "perhaps get some rest after your shift, I don't want my barista to be half asleep when handing me coffee"  
  
Roman shook his head " of course. My apologies Logan" he smiled as he shook his hand "coffee?" He asked and he went to make it when Logan nodded. He came back and handed it to Logan "this coffee is on me" he was surprised to be met with the most beautiful and happiest smile he's ever seen. It would be an understatement to say he was in love. He was more like a love sick puppy and Logan would be oblivious if he didn't notice it.  
  
Logan chuckled " why thank you Roman, that's very kind but it would be dishonest of me to act like I cannot afford this coffee on my own. But thank you" with that last statement Logan went over to the little corner he liked to sit in and he studdied away happily. Roman had put him in a better mood as Logan's family were pretty conservative even if they do accept that he is gay they still think small things that are a bit problematic or edge onto blatant bigotry towards other minorities.  
  
Roman was about to clear up when his parents walked in. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at the till with balled fists. He didn't want to get upset in front of his friend and his crush.  
It was all too much for him.  
  
The mother looked at Roman with disgust "Rose, we're going home" she spoke quietly but demanding as she held her husband's hand " you didn't answer our messages...you've got alot of explaining to do so we came to pick you up after your shift"  
  
Roman clenched his jaw but nodded slowly. He couldn't risk getting mad at them in public or everyone will know...or at least his crush. He hated all of this, he just wanted to live his life the way he wants. But his parents don't want him around unless he's paying bills or he becomes their daughter again which will never happen. He is their son and always has been and will be wether they accept it or not. Going home with them was going to be a nightmare.  
  
He hung up his apron and waved at his friend before leaving with his parents and getting into their car. The drive was mainly his parents agruing on wether or not they should even consider letting Roman stay after refusing to call them back.

 

He sighed “Look...mom..Dad...I'm sorry it's just everything has been so stressful and-” he noticed the glare his mother gave him, telling him she didn't want to hear what excuses he had at all. But what did he expect really. No way his parents would want to listen to him.

The mom huffed “there's no excuse not to answer our calls, _Rose._ ” she emphasised the name, reminding Roman that they'd never truly accept him for who he is.

 

Once he was in the house he went straight upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door so his parents wouldn't be able to bother him. He walked over to his bed and he laid down in it, pulling the blanket over him and snuggling in comfortably. He hated that his parents wouldn't let him change his room. It was too pink and pastel for him. Like yes it was nice but he would prefer perhaps red instead.  
  
\--  
  
The next day Roman got up late for work but at least he had gotten more sleep this time. Though his parents weren't happy about it at all. He didn't even eat his breakfast that morning, as he just got up and left. The sooner he was out the house the better.  
  
When he got into his work he started to feel cramps and his eyes widened slightly at that 'shit' he thought as he walked up to Virgil "I uh...I need..pads.." He whispered to him so only they could hear.  
  
Virgil nodded "I think they're in the disabled toilet...manager put them there in case anyone needed them" he rubbed Romans shoulder before he went back to serving customers. He didn't chat much with customers, just a simple “may i take your order?” and a “your welcome” would escape his lips. But that was just Virgil, he was the quiet type despite his attitude.  
  
Roman sighed in relief as he went into the disabled toilet, locking the door and sitting on the toilet seat to apply the sanitary pad. He hasn't started bleeding yet but he started to feel very uncomfortable about this and started to tear up. "...it can't..have come back..I've been on testosterone for so long..." He rubbed his eyes, getting angry with himself and frustrated. He got up after drying his eyes and washing his face, leaving the bathroom and a customer confronted him.  
  
"Why are you using the disabled? You look fine" she stated more than asked and looked Roman up and down "other people need to use those toilets" Roman tried to open his mouth to defend himself but she shut him off "people like you are disgusting. Taking up space"  
  
Roman sighed "I.am.Trans.okay?" He spoke in a hushed voice "please stop making a scene" his voice cracked slightly. What Roman said immidetly shut her up. He thought it was over as he started to walk to Virgil until- "then I won't buy from a place that let's a delusional freak work here" she walked out after she had spilled her lukewarm coffee over Romans back.  
  
Roman teared up more and he couldn't stop the tears from coming as he escaped to the staff room and wiped his eyes quickly. He had to get changed but he had nothing. He would need to go home but that was the last thing he needed right now.  
  
Patton came into the room with a towel and he wrapped it around Roman "Hey buddy it's okay" he hushed him and sat him down. Patton was their manager and he was really friendly and fair to everyone "it's okay" he gave Roman tissues "...I heard what that woman said..she knows huh? Well..some people will never understand you but you still have friends who love you" he smiled at him "I'll make a statement if you want...i won't mention you specifically but...i can put up a notice saying any discrimination is not welcome" he wrapped and arm around Roman comfortingly and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Roman nodded but he didn't say anything as he kept his mouth shut. He was worried that if he started talking about it he'd end up breaking down into tears. Living with transphobia from his parents was hard enough, he doesn't want it coming from other people outside that.  
Patton frowned as he let Roman relax on him "you don't have to pretend to be the tough guy you know? You're allowed to cry..."He reassured him and held him close "I'm here for you"

Roman hugged Patton and he teared up “stop being so nice..” he laughed a little as he wiped his eyes “just you being so kind is gonna make me cry..” his voice cracked a little which he hated. He let Patton dry his eyes and smiled at him “she was...something...i need a change of clothes..”

Patton nodded “we've got a spare shirt, let me go get it bud” he pet Romans hair before standing up and going into a plastic bag in the corner, bringing out a white shirt for Roman and tossing it at him “okay I'm gonna make sure Virgil doesn't murder anyone” he smiled as he left, letting Roman get changed into the new shirt.

Roman got changed and he rested, calming down after what had happened earlier. That woman was lucky he wasnt one to hit back. He chuckled a little and he stood up, brushing himself off as he went back to work to help Virgil with the other customers. It was quite busy today. He could feel his cramps getting a little worse as he held his stomach but he ignored them, needing to stay in work to pay rent. He handed someone their coffee before he had to run into the disabled bathroom. He licked himself in and he sat on the toilet groaning “fuck….”

 

There was a knock at the door which made him almost jump out of his skin, scared of a repeat of earlier. But when he opened the door he was met by Logan who handed him painkillers and a bottle of water “Virgil said you might need these…I don't know why but i won't ask, I'll assume it's a headache” he smiled at him.

Roman tilted his head before he took the painkillers “thanks…” he took a drink of the water “really i appreciate it..” he blushed a little as he gave him a smile.

Logan rolled his eyes “so are you going to ask me on a date?” he asked bluntly and chuckled “because I notice the way you look at me...I'm not dumb..” he smirked a little and he poked Romans chest “we should ditch this place and go to the park…”              Roman smiled at him amd chuckled and he couldn't beleive the words that were about to come out of his mouth “yes. Yes of course” he smiled before Logan grabbed his hand and he dragged him off.

Virgil laughed at them and he turned to Patton “they won't be back…” he chuckled and shook his head, smiling as he served the next customer.

-

Roman giggled a little as he was dragged to the park “you seem excited” he teased and smirked, ruffling Logans hair “nerd” he picked him up, making the other squeak “and youmake cute noises too!” he smiled as he spun around “and good looking..”

Logan clung onto him for dear life “yes yes, I'm cute now put me down..” he panicked a little until Roman carefully set him down on the grass “ you're not too bad yourself..” he smiled. Roman blushed a little and rolled his eyes“ sure” he chuckled as he sat on the grass with him. He sighed as he started thinking to himself which wasn't a good thing.

Logan snapped him out of it by gently tapping his shoulder. Roman looked to him and smiled “..you think we're rushing this? I barely know you at all..”

Logan hummed “we can get to know eachother first...i never said anything about being boyfriends yet” he smiled “ any pace you want to go at is fine…” he rubbed Romans shoulder comfortingly “besides I've never dated before..” he chuckled.

Roman smiled fondly and playfully shoved him “then we should plan what we want to do…” he smiled as he let Logan lean on him “ but first...we get to quiz eachother “ the nerd seemed to perk up at that and Roman giggled.

Logan looked up at him “ sounds like a great idea” he smiled “I'll go first...what's your family like?” Roman seemed to tense and shook his head, signifing that he didn't want to talk about it “ that's okay...then can I ask for your second name?”

Roman smiled “Alexander...what's yours?” he giggled as Logan cuddled him “cuddly thing you are..” he pet his hair.

Logan nuzzled him “my second name is Chandler” he cleared his throat and he blushed as Roman pet his hair “hey I'm not a cat” he chuckled.

Roman rolled his eyes “you sure act like one  Mister Chandler” he teased which made Logan shove him onto the grass and playfully call him names.

They spent the rest of their time laying in the grass and talking about themselves to get to know eachother. Roman found out that Logan was actually greyromantic and he liked men. His family was pretty rich due to his father being an investment banker and his mum getting the inheritance money from his grandfather. Logan understandably didn't learn much from Roman, only that he works to keep him and his parents with a roof over their heads and that he used to be a drama student plus he loves musicals like hamilton.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I had to at least get something out there

The next day Roman looked happier as he went to work. He had taken painkillers before coming and mainly tried to ignore his period. He waved to Virgil “hey..” he smiled as he ruffled the boys hair, laughing when he batted his hand away in fake disgust “hey! Your hair is soft, I like touching it” he smiled.

Virgil hissed “no touching Prince charming” he chuckled as he pushed him playfully “you seem happier...I'm glad” he got on his toes to pet Romans hair and he almoat fell backwards “whoa okay...I'm too short” he giggled a little “oh and Patton put that sign up after that woman was being a bitch to you”

Roman nodded “good...hopefully there won't be anymore trouble” he sighed as he set up the chairs and cleaned the tables, making sure it was ready before customers started arriving.

Logan came in first and he smiled “hey there cutie” Roman purred a little and giggled “what do you want? Better not be me because I'm working” he winked, chuckling and blushing faintly as Logan laughed a little aswell.

 

Logan rolled his eyes a little “unfortunatly for you it's not you I want, I want my black coffee and in no less than five seconds” he smiled and he held Romans hand “I think you're the cutie here” he grinned when Roman scoffed.

“I'll have you know I am  _ handsome  _ and nothing less” he joked as he squeezed Logans hand “anyway i shall get you your coffee sir” he quickly got to work and hummed a little tune as he poured Logans coffee.

-

About two weeks of Logan and Roman getting to know eachother, Romans parents noticed he was out more often and caught him one morning getting into Logans car. They sat in the living room waiting for Roman to get back from his day with Logan, wanting to talk to him. It was really none of their business what Roman does with his life but they didn't have boundaries. Downfalls of having overbearing bigoted parents.

Roman chuckled as he waved goodbye to Logan and he ran into the house, closing the door. When he whent into the living room he froze a little at how silent it was “mom?....Dad?” he asked, a little confused and worried. What this it? Was this the day he was going to be kicked out? And he didn't even get to redecorate his room.

The mom turned to him “we saw you with that boy...and we wanted to talk about that” she spoke as if it was the most casual thing to bring up. Roman tensed as he sat down in the recliner, watching his parents for any sign of malice. The lack of emotion in their faces disturbed him and he slouched a little, not being able to keep eye contact anymore. “we asume he is your boyfriend”

 

Roman gulped a little “well...not exactly..we're getting to know eachother before we make the boyfriends thing official..” he winced slightly as he noticed his Dad glaring at him “ boyfriend...girlfriend thing..” he spoke a little bitterly but it seemed to please his parents “..can I go now?” he asked as he gestured to the stairs. He didn't want to be in the room anymore.

His mom smiled slightly as she stood up, kissing his head “of course honey, I'm proud of you” the words his mother spoke meant nothing to him. He just nodded and stood up, quickly disappearing upstairs to his bedroom and locking the door. He saw the dress his mom had laid out for him on his bed and took a pair of scissors from his bedside drawer, starting to cut and tear it out of anger and frustration.

“fuck you, fuck this dress, fuck everything” he growled under his breath “ fuck everyone,  fuck this stupid family” he wiped tears from his eyes after he finished taking out his emotions on the dress and sighed, getting out his phone. Logan was on his lockscreen and he stared at it for a while “..I can't..I can't hurt him..” he unlocked his phone and he started to text Logan.

-

_ Roman: hey Logan. I'm really sorry but I just can't do this. We can't be together. Ever. I've got alot of stuff going on and i don't want to drag you into that. I'm sorry. I know we had alot of fun but there's things i haven't told you that i just can't. _

_ - _

He sighed as he waited for a response, anxiously tapping away at the black phone screen. When his phone buzzed his heart almost stopped and he didn't know if he had just angered Logan or not but he was scared.

-

_ Logan: what? Roman..whatever it is we can talk it out. I'll understand. I'm always here to listen.. _

_ - _

Roman stared at the message for a while before he just turned his phone off and got his old school bag, shoving some clothes, deodorant and a charger in plus money before he opened his window to climb out onto the roof of a semi-detached part of the house. He carefully went down the roof and jumped down onto the grass. He ran off, hopping over the fence and heading away from home.

 

He panted as he found himself in a strange neighbourhood. There weren't particularly nice people on the streets but he found it better than living with his parents. It was still horrible but at least nobody knew he was trans. He got on on a bus that was heading into the city where he'd be able to blend in. 

When he got into the city he rented out a room in a motel for the night and settled in. The bed was comfortable enough to sleep in but the unfamiliarity left him feeling a little uneasy and anxious. “is this really worth it?” he asked himself as he looked at the missed messages from his parents.

“..maybe it is…”

-

After a few days Logan got worried when Roman wouldn't answer his texts. Something was definitely wrong and he was determined to find out what had happened to him.

He set out to the coffee shop hurriedly and he ran inside, panting “wh-where’s Roman?!” he looked at Virgil, breathing heavily. “i-is he here?” he gulped, hoping that Virgils answer would be yes but that would be too easy wouldn't it?

Virgil shook his head “no i haven't seen him at all… we've been worried sick about him but he's not answering anyones messages” he frowned as he looked over at Logan “I'm sorry...the last time he dissapeard like this was in highschool when he...well he ran away from his parents” 

Logan frowned and nodded “alright..well if he's ran away there's nothing much we can do...we just have to either wait or we look for him” he looked down at his phone “last time I messaged him was an hour ago..” he sighed and put his phone away "he hasn't been answering...we should maybe try looking later. He'll be okay the first day gone but I'm not sure what will happen if he's missing for any longer.."


End file.
